legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Light of the Moon
Light of the Moon is a Legacies of the Void Tie-In story focusing on the adventure of Aelis of the Moonleaf, an Elf in the service of Melora. It takes place during Episode IV: Astral Rifts, spanning several months leading up to the War Camp Assault. Plot Synopsis Aelis is an Elf fighting on the Consortium side of the Astral Civil War. She is not fully behind the cause, but follows the orders of her deity, Melora. The story begins on Luoundos, the Isle of Leaves and home of Melora. Consortium allies have begun using the island as a base; the most intrusive are the Dragonborn followers of Malakai (Goldenkind). Aelis has a bad interaction with one, Kelix, who threatens to force himself on her. A while later, Aelis learns that two of her friends were sent on a secret mission and never returned. This is a realization of a deep-seated fear, since Aelis' twin sister, Jeyne, also went away on a mission for the Consortium and never returned. Aelis demands to travel with the group set to sail for their last known position, the Isle of Beasts. She rides on a Dragonborn ship - yes, with Kelix - and meets Commander Nassir, or "Blankscale," an unnervingly calm Dragonborn with white scales. She begs with him to allow her time to find her friends before the whole crew ransacks the island. He agrees to give her some time. They arrive at the island and Aelis moves into the jungle. While there, she finds another figure - a young Human girl - in the jungle and decides to follow her. Aelis is jumped by a pack of wolves and left hobbling. She strikes up a deal with the young girl, who introduces herself only as "V." Through conversation with "V," Aelis comes up with only more questions about her role in the war, especially when she learns "V" is fighting with the Coalition. The two find what "V" was looking for - a group of Vis'tani hiding out in the woods. Aelis discovers that her friends have been killed by these Vis'tani in self defense. Aelis blames the Consortium. Her Dragonborn "allies" begin to raze the island to the ground. She decides to defect and travels with "V" to Kilat. While there, she spends a long time in a medical tent tending to her leg. She strikes up a friendship with Matham, a Dwarf who was exiled by his people for standing up for what he believes in. This, combined with the conversation with V - who Aelis now knows as Quen Sandstrider - inspires Aelis to fully commit to defecting. She meets with the Coalition War Council and gives them all the intel she has. She then announces she is returning to the Isle of Leaves to entreat with Melora and show her the error of her ways. Aelis returns to the Isle and sneaks to The Womb, Melora's seat. She kills two Ice Devil guards outside and speaks with Melora directly. At first, Melora doesn't want to hear what she has to say. Aelis pleads with her to look at the island, at the devastation of nature the Consortium has brought. Finally, Aelis cuts down the vines blocking the entrance and shows her. Melora realizes what she has done and snaps back to reality. Aelis leads an assault on the Consortium encampment, followed by beasts of all kinds. She rallies the Children of Melora and they rout the Consortium forces, killing many and forcing the rest off the island. During the battle, she fights Kelix and, after a vision of her sister inspires her, kills him. After this, she works with Elia Whitewalker to plan aid for the Coalition in the War Camp Assault. Link To read the full story, go to the Facebook Page and download it. Category:Light of the Moon Category:Aelis Category:Astral Rifts Category:Melora Category:Consortium Category:Coalition Category:Quen Category:Elf Category:Tie-In